legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Avernus Catacombs
Locations article |image=Defiance-Avernus-Avernus3a-3-Clearing.png |caption=The Avernus Catacombs in Defiance. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen Defiance }} The Avernus Catacombs were a set of underground tunnels and burial chambers in the city of Avernus beneath Avernus Cathedral. Often associated with the worship of the Hash'ak'gik cult and demonic forces, the tunnels were hidden from the ordinary citizens of the city and were visited by Kain and Raziel in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Legacy of Kain: Defiance respectively. Role In the course of his quest in Blood Omen Kain visited Avernus and its Cathedral in the chapter Defeat Azimuth seeking to challenge the Guardian of Dimension - Azimuth the Planar. Beforehand he was advised before by Ariel that he would have to "rise and fall and find his salvation in between" and when Kain arrived in Avernus Cathedral he found it was apparently split into several 'realms', with teleporters linking them. The regular Cathedral was effectively mirrored in a shadowy alternate realm and along with those Kain breached a bright white 'heavenly' realm that rose up to the clouds, and a dark, shadowy gory 'hellish' realm that descended underground - as well as a secret chamber underground dedicated to the worship of the 'god' 'Hash'ak'gik'. In the chambers beneath Avernus the young Kain was able to find the Wraith Armor and several other interesting areas including one that resembled a scene in the opening FMV and appeared to contain Malek's corpse, as well as the hidden Hash'ak'gik's altar - which showed a secondary religion that was active in Avernus which demanded blood sacrifices. The Catacombs were revisited in Defiance, apparently a short while after the young Kain had been through. Raziel, coming to the Cathedral in search of the Heart of Darkness was able to gain entry to an underground chamber beneath the Cathedral which contained a warp gate leading to the Earth Forge within the Vampire Citadel where Raziel was able to imbue the Earth Reaver. Returning to the Cathedral with the Earth Reaver, Raziel was able to summon a set of Earth platforms which allowed him to climb high in the Cathedral to a balcony where he could pick up a Dark Scripture which opened up a portal to the Catacombs when placed in the altar of the Cathedral. Defiance-Avernus-Avernus3a-CatacombsPortal.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus3a-1-Portal.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus3a-2-Turn.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus3a-3-Clearing.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus3a-4-Turn.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus4a-1-Turn.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus4a-2-Clearing.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus4a-3-Turn.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus4a-TurelDoor.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Top-Back.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Top.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-FullHeight.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-TopPlatform.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-TopPlatform-Spectral.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-TorchSymbols.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-MortaniusChamber.png Defiance-Avernus-Catacombs-MortaniusChamber.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-SidePassages.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Left.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Right.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Spectral-Left.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Spectral-Right.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-SideDoor.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Left.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Right.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Portal.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Tall.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-High.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Top.png In the Catacombs Raziel was confronted by Cenobites who summoned Red Fire Demons - and he soon discovered murals of the Elder Wars, except this time they were from the Hylden perspective and showed the Ancient Vampires as terrifying aggressors, descending from the skies to attack their enemies for refusing to submit to the Wheel of Fate. He also found an image of how the Hylden saw their own champion - a dark silhouette in the shape of Raziel, whose flaming sword now seemed much more like the Wraith-blade. This champion was prophesied to "destroy the shackles of the vampires tyrannous god". Further along the chambers he found his way to a large pit where Mortanius and the Cenobites were apparently worshipping and giving sacrifices to the Hash'ak'gik himself. When they had finished Raziel moved close enough to the pit to be telekinetically dragged into it by the entity within, which was revealed to be his devolved brother from the far future, Turel, who was being possessed by several Hylden and used as an impressive vessel to command the disciples of the Hash'ak'gik cult. Battling Turel, Raziel was able to devour his soul and finally gain Enhanced telekinesis (or the Amplified Force Projectile that was removed from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver along with Turel) which brought his telekinetic abilities up to Kain's standard. Turel at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Amplified Force Projectile at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Exiting the Pit, Raziel met the Mortanius as he was leaving a message for the younger Kain. Mortanius, much like Turel was possessed by the Hylden, although this time by a single Hylden - the Hylden Lord - who confirmed that it was he who put the chain of events that led to the Corruption of the Pillars in motion by murdering Ariel. Raziel also got Mortanius to admit to hiding the Heart of Darkness inside Kain and replaced his own heart. As Raziel exited the Catacombs and returned to the Cathedral, Kain entered and the two battled - believing they represented the opposing champions of ancient prophecy. Raziel won the battle, claiming the Heart of Darkness and blasting the apparently dying Kain through the portal back to the Catacombs. Some time later the heartless Kain awoke and found himself in Turel's pit in the Demon Realm. Attacked by a 'demon horde', Kain was able to fight them off and make his way back to the Material Realm through the portal. Shortly afterward he left the Catacombs and Avernus itself and returned to the Vampire Citadel -apparently feeling the pull of the Spirit Forge. Environment Like many of the areas from Blood Omen that are revisited in Defiance, the catacombs changes radically between its appearances and much depends upon which areas are counted and compared - although both retain the feel of darkened underground caverns fashioned into a cult-like atmosphere and lit by low-level candlelight. In Blood Omen, the walls are piled high with bones and there are numerous blood splatters and gory remains covering the floors, whereas In Defiance the bones are seen to be merely bone-like ribbed walls. In Blood Omen, the altar of Hash'ak'gik is devoid of inhabitants, although there are many Undead creatures, Demons, and the cultist-like Fire mages in the nearby underground areas of the Hell realm. In Defiance fewer undead supernatural creatures are seen but Demons are featured as well as the cultist-like Cenobites. These main area of the catacombs in Defiance consists mainly of a series of winding darkened corridors with tiled floors running through through bare earth and rock along with a low ribbed ceiling supported by pillars. Occasional blank walls were filled with candlelit murals and patterns. The first corridor of these opened out into a wider clearing with murals along one side before narrowing into another curving corridor - this too opened into a second clearing before narrowing into a third smaller corridor which contained a mural of the Hylden champion and the door which led onto Turel's pit and Mortanius's chambers. (see below) The exact borders of what constitutes the Catacombs are not conclusively discussed. The main area of the catacombs is obviously identified by Raziel in dialogue in Defiance and includes the underground areas after the portal from the Cathedral - but by strict definition any artificial underground location associated with religious practice could be considered to represent part of the catacombs, including nearby underground areas such as the Hell realm and the secret altar of Hash'ak'gik in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, and the Earth forge warp room in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Catacombs at Wikipedia *The Hell realm seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain in particular could be considered to be the same location as the catacombs - with both representing somewhat similarly designed underground areas beneath Avernus Cathedral that are populated by demons and their worshippers and were similarly skeletally or hellishly themed. It too was unclear how it related to the rest of the Cathedral, appearing to be underground but only entered via portal - some of its area also bore particular resemblance to those in the catacombs. *The secret altar of Hash'ak'gik in Blood Omen - which is entered from the main Cathedral but passes through the top of the descending chamber of the hell realm on the way to the altar room - is noted by Chris Bruno as being placed in the catacombs, but it is unclear if this implies the entire hell realm is in the catacombs or just the altar itself. Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits at the Eidos Forums (archived at the Square Enix Forums) (by Divine Shadow/Chris Bruno). Warp's answers from Amy at the Eidos Forums (archived at the Square Enix Forums) (by Warpsavant/Blincoln/Amy Hennig). *The Earth forge warp room of Legacy of Kain: Defiance is an area of bare rock and earth positioned slightly behind and beneath the main altar of the Cathedral. It was never acknowledged as part of the catacombs but it's apparent underground location could potentially qualify it as a part of the catacombs. The most significant area of the Cathedral included several important areas and rooms that could be considered to represent areas of the catacombs - some were explicitly confirmed to represent part of the Catacombs while others were not but seemed to be highly related: Main Areas Turel's Pit and Mortanius's chamber Turel's Pit was perhaps the most significant area of the Catacombs visited in the Blood Omen era seen in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Similar to Hash'ak'gik's altar in Blood Omen the pit was an area dedicated to the worship of dark god Hash'ak'gik. The pit was first visited by Raziel in the chapter Seek Mortanius as Raziel explored the Catacombs and found Mortanius and a crowd of Cenobites performing a sacrificial ceremony over the pit. After the conclusion of the ceremony Raziel was telekinetically dragged into the pit and found that his brother Turel was trapped there, possessed by several Hylden and used as a vessel to act as the god Hash'ak'gik to command the disciples of the Hash'ak'gik cult. The area acted as the arena of the boss battle with Turel as Turel attacked Raziel to strenthen himself against the Hylden. Shortly after, Raziel would confront Mortanius in a small chamber off the side of the pit. The pit would be visited again after Raziel confronted Kain in the main Cathedral and blasted him through a portal to his apparent demise. Kain awoke in Turel's pit in the Demon Realm and had to fight off waves of Demons before returning via portal to the Material Realm. From here he could proceed back through the catacombs to the main Cathedral and on towards the Vampire Citadel. The chamber itself was a wide open cavernous area dominated by a large circular pit filled with murky smoke. The outside of the chamber had a pair of balconies extending along the outer walls, with one terminating and then extending into a false balcony - the other led around the outside of the chamber to where a raised platform extended out over the pit flanked by torches - from which Mortanius made the sacrifices of the cult. Defiance-Avernus-Avernus4a-TurelDoor.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Top-Back.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Top.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-FullHeight.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-TopPlatform.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-TopPlatform-Spectral.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-MortaniusChamber.png Defiance-Avernus-Catacombs-MortaniusChamber.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Mortanius-Throne.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-SidePassages.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Left.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Right.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Spectral-Left.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Spectral-Right.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-SideDoor.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Left.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Right.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Portal.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Tall.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-High.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Platform.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Top.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-FloatingTalisman.png Directly behind the platform was a private chamber of sorts used by Mortanius. This appeared as a roughly square shaped chamber with a curved back decorated with four pillars and a skeletal throne flanked by two tall pillar-like braziers. The centre of the room was dominated by a circular floor pattern consisting of two sets of golden rings made out of various Arcane symbols with a pale red circle at the centre - this too was flanked by two tall pillar-like braziers. A health talisman was positioned in the back left corner. The pit itself was a wide deep hole with vision blocked by a dark layer of murky smoke. Beneath the smoke was a wide circular room filled with scattered skeletal human remains. Several spherical lights on chains descended into the pit from the ceiling above. One side of the pit was dominated by four circular gongs covering square alcoves and held in place by chains. On the opposite side of the pit a large ornate doorway was visible but it was permanently locked and immovable. The high platform above was supported by a pillar which descended into the pit. This was flanked by Scalable walls and the pillar itself could be broken with Enhanced telekinesis, allowing it to be climbed through to continue the ascent back to the rim of the pit. The demon and spectral realms both lacked the gongs and instead featured empty spaces, with the demon realm also showing a number of deep red cracks in the ground. Additional Notes *Turel's Pit has the dubious honor of being one of the only places in the entirety of Nosgoth that is seen in the Material Realm, Spectral Realm and the Demon Realm, allowing something of a comparison between the realms and their effects - and one of the few places in the series where the Demon Realm is directly seen. This highlighted that the Demon Realm was even more warped than the Spectral realms, featured a large amount of wispy smoke, a distinct orange hue and several deep red cracks. It was did not strictly mirror the other two realms with the area above the pit appearing to have a much lower ceiling and the areas above the pit appearing to be entirely absent of completely changed. Later developer interviews confirmed that the Demon Realm only intersected with the other two in certain weak areas like Avernus. Blood Omen 2 at DCabDesign (by Divine Shadow), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) BO1-Map0038-Sect65-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png|The final chamber of the hell realm... BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-086.png|...Malek's execution at the start of the game... Defiance-Avernus-Catacombs-MortaniusChamber.png|...and Mortanius's chamber nearby Turel's pit in the Catacombs of Defiance BO1-DD-KainKong-012.png|Kain's throne in the bad ending of Blood Omen Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Mortanius-Throne.png|Mortanius's throne in Defiance *Mortanius's chamber and Turel's pit in Defiance bear a resemblance to the area where Malek was punished by Mortanius in the initial cutscenes of Blood Omen A similarly appearing area with a golden circular floor symbol and nearby pillars is also seen in the final area of the Hell realm in Blood Omen with a skeleton chained between two pillars - the skeleton is referred to in the official guide as Malek's remains, however the guide also claims the remains in Malek's Bastion as his - as does Malek himself. It is ultimately unclear if the areas were literally intended to be the same area or just similar chambers. Similarly the throne seen in Mortanius's chamber in Defiance bears a remarkable resemblance to the throne Kain is seen sitting on in the bad ending of Blood Omen - perhaps hinting that Kain found the catacombs and took it before toasting his victory at the pillars. Defiance-Avernus-Avernus4a-TurelDoor.png|The Turelim symbol door Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-TopPlatform.png|Turelim symbols on the high platform Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-TorchSymbols.png|Turelim symbols on the brazier poles *Despite appearing to be the same area, the Demon Realm version of Turel's pit in Defiance is actually counted as a separate area unconnected to the rest of the level - in contrast to the Spectral Realm variants of levels which are usually counted as the same area. When examined using a free camera it becomes clear that even discounting the visual effects a number of stark differences exist between the demon realm and other variants. Notably the ceiling in the demon realm is a lot lower with a number of hanging rocks. Passing through it reveals the high platform above the pit still present and fully constructed above the ceiling but it is backed by a bright orange background. An apparently unused health talisman - which may be the same as the one from in Mortanius's chamber - can be seen in the distance. *Turel's pit features several subtle Turel/Turelim symbols in its design. Most obviously the symbol can be seen on the doors that lead into the pit area, but additional symbols are placed on the high platform and on the poles of the braziers atop it. Hash'ak'gik's altar ]] Hash'ak'gik's altar was a secret area within Avernus Cathedral, visited by Kain during the Blood Omen era. It was a perverse, occult shrine to the god Hash'ak'gik, and contained battle artifacts and a tome recounting his commands to human worshippers. The altar could be visited in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. In the first timeline, while exploring Avernus Cathedral in his search for Azimuth, Kain discovered the Soul Reaver and the Wraith Armor, but these were not the only curiosities he could uncover within its nooks and crannies before confronting the Dimension Guardian. At the north-east end of the Cathedral's main hall, near the public altar, a well-hidden door led to the uppermost balcony of the Hell realm. The balcony led to one adjacent passage - a stone corridor containing many battle artifacts, which, when followed, culminated in a second, much darker shrine. Legacy of Kain Secrets: Page 9 of 9 at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) The shrine room was gory and chaotic, and it contained a blood-stained tome which read as follows: BO1-Render-Miscellaneous-HashAkGik.png|The bloodied tome upon the altar. BO1-Render-Miscellaneous-HashAkGik-Windowed.png|A windowed depiction of the Hash'ak'gik tome (BO1). Defince-Texture-DarkScripture.png|The Dark scripture from Defiance Def-Inventory-DarkScripture-Closed.PNG|The Dark scripture in the inventory Def-Inventory-DarkScripture-Open.PNG|link=The Dark scripture in the inventory The floor of this altar room was decorated with a demon-like image, but Kain had yet to recognize its significance. When he confronted Mortanius at the end of his quest, he realized that the Death Guardian had been possessed by a malevolent entity - an entity which, through him, had orchestrated the death of Ariel and the corruption of the Pillars. As he died, Mortanius's body was transformed by the entity, taking on the shape of the monster depicted in the shrine's image. It was the "Unspoken" which Ariel had warned him to be wary of; he defeated it handily. When Raziel later visited the Avernus Catacombs in the fourth timeline, he discovered the truth behind Hash'ak'gik and his worship. Hash'ak'gik was a pseudonym forcibly used by Turel, his vampire brother from the Soul Reaver era: Azimuth, a devout worshipper of the Hylden, had summoned Turel back through time using a time-streaming device stolen from Moebius. Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Answers to questions from the Defiance team at the Eidos forums (by Chris@Crystal) The Hylden were an ancient race whose banishment in the Demon Realm was sustained by the Pillars of Nosgoth; they and the Unspoken were one and the same, and they were capable of possessing creatures in the Material Realm to do their bidding. The entity behind Hash'ak'gik and the possession of Mortanius was the Hylden Lord, a leader among the banished militants. Turel, in his devolved state, was trapped, and utilized as the mouthpiece for the Hash'ak'gik cult; periodically possessed by various Hylden, he was used to command the cenobites of Avernus, thus facilitating the downfall of the Pillars, which would eventually give rise to Kain's empire. The words in the tome which Kain had discovered implied that it was all a cyclic phenomenon; Turel had taken part in Raziel's execution under Kain's command, and his order to his disciples that they "shed their born's blood on the altar of the world" to sustain him appeared to emulate the fate which would befall his brother in the distant future. Hash'ak'gik and Hash'ak'gik's Altar at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) The passageway leading to the altar area was very dimly-lit, and was wrought from stone spattered with blood. The altar area itself was a grim sight, shaped to resemble a jaw (with teeth for walls), and decorated with skull imagery. Innumerable real skeletons filled pits on either side of the trail towards the altar itself, with a few skulls, ribcages spilling over onto the walkway. Nine toppled marble pillars were also strewn around the rubble-laden room, possibly lending suggestion to the ultimate intent behind the Dark Entity's plan. Additional Notes BO1-Map0038-Sect52-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png|the descending chamber of the Hell realm BO1-Map0009-Sect01.png|The passage leading to Hash'ak'gik's altar (BO1). BO1-Map0009-Sect00-HashakgikAltar.png|Hash'ak'gik's altar (BO1). *Before Crystal Dynamics obtained the Legacy of Kain intellectual property, Silicon Knights had different plans for what they described as the "Blood Omen series". Recreated PSXnation.com Interview with Denis Dyack at Nosgothic Realm Although these plans would not come to fruition, their next game, 2002's Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, focused very heavily upon a grimoire dedicated to a dark god and found in a secret room - the Tome of Eternal Darkness. Silicon Knights. Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. (Nintendo). Nintendo GameCube. (June 23, 2002) It seems possible that Hash'ak'gik's altar was originally intended to serve as a "teaser" for a potential sequel to Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, and that this concept was absorbed into Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem when Silicon Knights lost control of the Legacy of Kain IP. GLoK Interviews with Amy Hennig at Nosgothic Realm (by Raziel Fan) *It is unclear whether the tome on Hash'ak'gik's altar was supposed to relate to the Dark Scripture in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The maroon, leathery covers of the tome and the Scripture greatly resemble each other, but they were discovered in what seemed to be very different areas of the Cathedral. Potential Areas The Earth Forge Portal Room Defiance-Prima-Map-Cathedral-EarthForge-Portal-Lower.jpg Defiance-Prima-Map-Cathedral-EarthForge-Portal-Upper.jpg Defiance-Avernus-Avernus2a-EarthWarpRoom.png The Earth forge was a sealed chamber within the Vampire Citadel where the Wraith Blade could be forged with elemental Earth to imbue the Earth Reaver. Like all the forges of Defiance, the forge was linked to the outside world via a hidden warp gate. The warp gate for the Earth forge was hidden in and underground chamber of bare rock hidden behind the altar of the Avernus Cathedral and though not named as part of the catacombs the underground nature of the room meant it could be considered a part of the catacombs. Additional Notes *In stark contrast to the rest of the Cathedral the Earth forge areas would appear to be more associated with the Ancient Vampires the the Hylden, suggesting that both ancient races had some hand in settlement or worship at Avernus. The Hell realm BO1-Map0038-Sect43-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png|Hell BO1-Map0038-Sect44-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect53-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect32-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect42-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect41-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect63-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect62-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect51-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect54-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect61-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect64-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect65-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect52-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect72-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png BO1-Map0038-Sect71-AvernusCathedral-Interior-Hell.png The Hell realm was a supposed alternate realm featured in Blood Omen. Consisting of a number of 'hellish' underground chambers which descended into the earth to the bottom of the dungeon where Kain gained the Wraith Armor. Significant chambers within included the oft-seen 'descending shaft' with a number of bridges which Kain crossed progressively as he descended through the dungeon, and the final excavated chamber where Kain gained the wraith armor which featured a prominent golden circular pattern along with a bound skeleton - as well as the apparent skeleton of a dragon. The Hell realm seemed to be highly related to the catacombs - it bore a similar design, a similar underground setting, similar enemies and similar theming. Although it was not directly implicated as part of the catacombs, the hell realm was passed through on the way to the secret altar of Hash'ak'gik - which could indicate the inclusion of the Hell realm as well. Notes Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Left.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Spectral-Left.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Left.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Right.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-Spectral-Right.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Right.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-TopPlatform.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus5a-TurelPit-TopPlatform-Spectral.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus6a-TurelPit-DemonRealm-Platform.png *The Avernus Catacombs are directly named as either "Avernus catcombs", "subterranean catacombs", "the catacombs" or similar variants in Defiance dialogue, transcripts, original scripts, the official guide and title screen images. Blood Omen sources do not refer to any area by this title, although subsequent interviews with Chris Bruno associated at least the altar of Hash'ak'gik as part of the catacombs - and this possibly implicated further areas such as the Hell realm. Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits at the Eidos Forums (archived at the Square Enix Forums) (by Divine Shadow/Chris Bruno). Warp's answers from Amy at the Eidos Forums (archived at the Square Enix Forums) (by Warpsavant/Blincoln/Amy Hennig). *In Defiance the catacombs are split into several distinct map areas. "Avernus 3a" refers to initial corridors and trails surrounding the first clearing area, "Avernus 4a" refers to the corridors and trails surrounding the second clearing area, "Avernus 5a" refers to Turel's pit and Mortanius's chambers, and "Avernus 6a" refers to the Demon Realm alternate of Turel's pit. The official guide mentions the catacombs in passing but refers more to Avernus and The Cathedral as the main start points of the area - in contrast to other areas of the game the only individual room area listed is "Turel's pit" (which includes Mortanius's chamber and the demon Realm variant of the room), all of the other catacombs chambers are listed as under the single title of "Connector". Tuel's pit is the only area which has a map provided. **Hash'ak'gik's altar in Blood Omen is labelled under it's own unique "Map 0009" designation in files, with "Sect 00" referring to the main altar room and "Sect 01" referring to the entrance passage. The top level of the Hell realm descending chamber is actually passed through on the way between the main cathedral and the altar entrance passage, with that section labelled as "Map 0038 Sect 52". Given that the altar counts as a secret it is listed in the Developers' level select as secret number "38". Map Survey at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Blood Omen Developers Level Select Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). **The Hell realm in Blood Omen is labelled under its own Map 0038" designation in files and contains no less than sixteen different map areas. The area can also be found in the Developers' level select where it is labelled as "HELL" under the "OL7" designation that relates to the Defeat Azimuth chapter. Map Survey at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Blood Omen Developers Level Select Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). **The Defiance Earth forge warp room is labelled as "Avernus 2a" in game files and as "Earth Forge Portal Room" in the Prima guide. *In Blood Omen, Hash'ak'gik's Altar has on it a bloodstained book (which may be related to the Dark Scripture seen to open the way to the Catacombs in Defiance). The book has in it the text "And Hash'ak'gik spoke to the world and all who heard trembled "bring me your first born and shed their blood on the altar of the world so I might take nourishment from them, do this without question or suffer my wrath for eternity." and its will was done". The passage certainly bears a resemblance to the Kain's execution of Raziel and may be indicative of Turel's witnessing of the event in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Further clues to Turel becoming the Hash'ak'gik entity can be seen on the doors to the Pit Chamber in Defiance, which are marked with Turel's clan symbol from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - as is the platform over the pit and the torches on it. *Although Azimuth is absent from Defiance - having already been killed by the younger Kain - she is still heavily implicated in the events there. Her role as Dimension Guardian means that she was likely to have been aware of the Hylden pulling the strings of the Hash'ak'gik Cult. In Blood Omen she carried with her a Time Streaming Device, which she had planned to use to gather Demons from other times - with Defiance perhaps implicating that she had actually already used this device to bring Turel to Avernus from the far future. Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Answers to questions from the Defiance team at the Eidos forums (by Chris@Crystal) Avernus Cathedral and Catacombs at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). This also means that she would likely have been aware that Turel was merely an impressive front to encourage worship of Hash'ak'gik among the Pillar Guardians and their followers, making them vulnerable to the plans of the cult. Despite actively resisting the Possession of the Hylden Lord, Mortanius still didn't seem to be aware of the true face of the cult in Defiance. Later interviews also hinted at excavations beneath Avernus uncovering great secrets, with those found by Azimuth and Mortanius particularly linked to the rise of the Hylden. Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Answers to questions from the Defiance team at the Eidos forums (by Chris@Crystal) *Avernus Cathedral and Catacombs in Defiance had several areas removed from the game before completion due to timing and budgetary constraints, with some of of these deleted areas visible in concept art and Bonus materials. Ultimately the Defiance version of Avernus Cathedral and Catacombs is left as a much smaller area than the Blood Omen version of the Cathedral, and one of the smallest areas in the game. Avernus Cathedral Deleted Areas at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *Avernus Cathedral contains perhaps the largest collection of religious themed imagery in the series, with no other building approaching its size or significance. The content and practice of the religion is not elaborated upon but superficially seems to bear a number of parallels to Medieval European Christianity. Avernus Cathedral and Catacombs at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). The introductions of the Hylden and Ancient Vampires and their conflict later in the series may suggest a basis for this religion potentially implying that early humans may have worshipped the previous races - like the Feral humans of the Vampire Citadel - with this developing on the mainland into an organized religion. Avernus Cathedral and Catacombs at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). Thus the demonic imagery seen throughout the Hell realm may be based upon the appearance and beliefs of the Hylden and their demon and Demon Realm associations. Avernus Cathedral and Catacombs at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). See also * Avernus Cathedral and Catacombs at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). *Avernus *Avernus Cathedral *Hell realm *Earth Forge (Defiance) *Heaven realm References Navigation it:Cattedrale e Catacombe di Avernus Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen Category:Locations/Blood Omen dungeons Category:Locations/Defiance Category:Locations/Defiance major locations Category:Locations/Dungeons Category:Navigation Category:Navigation/Blood Omen Category:Navigation/Defiance